


Cat and mouse

by Jenzq



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crosstale | XTale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Dreamtale (Undertale), Crosstale Sans/Dreamtale Nightmare Sans (Undertale), Dreamtale Nightmare Sans (Undertale), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:41:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29562753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenzq/pseuds/Jenzq
Summary: After failing a mission, Cross is called to the throne room..Im bad at summaries? Help??
Relationships: Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Kudos: 25





	Cat and mouse

**Author's Note:**

> This is a repost from my book on wattpad. I decided to move to this platform because i am pretty active on here too. My username on wattpad is Missunknown57.

Cross was nervously walking through the hallways of the castle. Yesterday Cross and Horror came back from a mission that they failed. they were supposed to cause some negativity and get some supplies but that failed when the star sanses showed up. He amd Horror are pretty strong, but when 2 other sanses appeared it all went south. They had to retrieve because there were just too many people up against them.

Nightmare looked unamused when they came back yesterday. And to add to their bad luck, he has been on edge for the past few days. Yesterday, Nightmare send Cross away and told him he wants to speak to him in the morning. And boy was he nervous. Yesterday when Horror walked in the living room he looked like hell. He was suprisingly quiet and looked tired. After telling the others Nightmare wanted to speak to him too, they laughed at him. And told him stories that scared him even more. He was mentally and physically trying to prepare for what Nighmare had in store for him. Cross himself has never been punished before, and got on quite well with the kings of negativity. The guardian actually tolerated him, to say the least of it. But he highly doubts any of that will help him now.

It was eerily quiet in the hallway. The only thing he could hear being his own footsteps. He got more and more nervous as the big doors to the thrown room became visible. He could feel cold sweat on his back, wondering what Nightmare was planning to do to him. There he was, right infront of the doors. He knew Nightmare could feel his presence but he didnt care. He needed a moment before going in.

Regaining his posture and emotions, he pushed the heavy doors open. The thrown room was dark, and only lighted by the dim candles on the chandeliers. He saw nothing beyond the big windows, it being pitch black outside. He looked up and could see nightmare sitting on the thrown. Cross took a few steps forward, keeping a good distance between himself and the king. Nightmare is a very unpredictable creature. He could look at you, smiling, but kill you right after. He looked down upon him, leaning against his thrown cross-legged. "Goodmorning boss. You called me?" Cross said bowing out of respect. devoid of any emotion on his face. ( _and hope he wont get pierced with those tentacels_ )

"Goodmorning Cross." Nightmare looked him right in the eyes. "As you know, i have called you to talk about the failed mission yesterday. Horror told me you got ambushed, is that right **_Cross_**?"

"Y-Yes sir, i apologize."  
Stupid stutter. Cross started to get more nervous by the unamused look Nightmare gave him. "Cross, come here." He just stood there, panicking and not being able to move. He saw one of Nightmares tentacles coming towards him in a predatory way. He closed his eyes ready for the impact.

But it never came. Instead, he could feel something cool slowly wrapping around his hand. He opened his eyes and saw what it was. Those same tentacles who have murdered people brutally are now delicately wrapped around his wrist. It was suprisingly soft. He got dragged out of his thoughts as Nightmare pulled him forward. It wasnt so gentle, but it wasnt rough or painful either. There he was, standing right infront of the king himself.

"Now Cross, are you.. afraid of me?" The question took him by suprise. He expected Nightmare to scold him or hurt him, but he didnt. He could see more tentacles reaching out to him, pulling him into Nightmares lap. He could feel heat rising to his cheeks and was starting to feel hot. He looked nightmare into the eyes, with an unsure look. He didnt know what to do. Until a cool hand rested on his cheek. God, was he close. "Are you afraid of me?" Nightmare repeated. Cross realised he didnt answer him before, being caught up in the moment. Was he scared? He knew he had to answer truthfully, theres no point in lying to Nightmare.  
"..maybe." the cool hand let go of his cheek. "Do you trust me, Cross?"  
"Yes." He automatically said it. But he wasnt lying. He would do anything for him. Besides, Nightmare had no reason to eliminate him. He always made sure to do his best to please the king. Nightmare had a big smirk on his mouth. "Then how about we play a game?" Cross was about to say something, but Nightmare just kept talking. "I can assure you, it will be fun."

He didnt like the look on Nightmares face. This wasnt just an innocent little game, god the king was far from innocent. Cross started to grow more and more frustrated with how vague he was. "Whats the catch?"  
He looked suprised, not expecting the question. "My, arent you smart?" He placed his hands on Cross's hips. "If i win, i will go through with the punishment for your stupidity." He could see the fear in Cross's face, enjoying the negativity increase in the room. The soldier covered it up with a glare. "And what if i win?"  
"Hmm.. if you win, huh? I will let you off the hook." There was a spark of hope in Cross's face, but that all got wiped away. "You will have 1 minute."  
"What?" Cross said confused.  
Thats when Nightmare leaned up way closer than he was comfortable with, foreheads almost touching and looking him dead in the eyes. The soldier felt his soul stop when he heard Nightmare speak up again.

"Run."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this! This is actually my first finished piece. I realised after that i enjoyed writing quite a bit.
> 
> I had a few other outcomes, but the poor boy would have got caught either way. That was the other catch of the game Nightmare didnt mention... sneaky bastard


End file.
